Souvenirs
by Welynna
Summary: Narcissa Malefoy retrouve une petite boite, souvenir d'une partie de son adolescence... recit en grande partie épistolaire oneshoot


**Genres** : Romance

**Rating **: K

**Chapitres** : oneshoot

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à ma reine : J.K.Rowling.

**Autre **: fanfiction écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le theme "amour improbable entre deux personnages d'Harry Potter"

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, j'ai rangé ma cape en soie dans l'armoire. Descendant les marches, j'entendis le tableau de mon beau-père rouspéter :  
-Tu vas tomber malade! Couvre toi!  
L'ignorant, je continuais mon chemin. Sur la table du grand salon, Drago était entrain de réviser ses cours d'Astronomie pour être au point le jour de la rentrée tandis qu'un peu plus loin Bella discutait à voix basse avec Yaxley. Je me suis approchée de mon fils pour voir si tout allait bien, mais alors ma soeur m'a interpelée.

-Cissy! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que l'on a trouvé en inspectant le grenier!

Elle agita une petite boite de bois noire, gravée d'étoiles. Cette boite je l'ai reconnu tout de suite et mon coeur commença à s'emballer.

-Donne la moi, réussissais-je à dire calmement.

-Oh, minauda Bellatrix, donne la moi Bella! C'est à moi! Dedans ya tous mes secrets de petites filles !

Elle éclata de rire et me lança l'objet.

-Je ne me rappelle que trop bien à quel point tu ne souhaitais pas que l'on touche à ta précieuse petite boite, je vois que cela n'a pas changé... Mais moi, aujourd'hui, je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que moi je n'ai pas agit lâchement envers lui comme toi! Parce que moi, on ne peut avoir de doute sur ma loyauté, pour toi, ton fils et ce cher Lucius, c'est plus difficile...

Yaxley eut un sourire mauvais tandis que Drago frissonnait. Je me suis approchée de lui, déposant un baiser sur son front, lui murmurant un "ne l'écoute pas" puis, je suis remontée dans ma chambre.  
Avec une extrême précaution, j'ai tourné la boite dans mes mains, 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, 2 fois dans l'autre... comme dans la chanson que grand-père me chantait le soir  
_  
Tourne, tourne, tourne, belle princesse  
Tourne, tourne, en sens inverse  
Et dans les bras de ce sorcier  
Reçoit tendrement un baiser  
_  
La boite s'est ouvert dans un léger cliquetis. Tout y était resté à l'identique... Les lettres étaient toujours attachées dans leur ruban dorée et le bracelet reposait dans le coin droit...  
Cette boite, ces objets... j'ai l'impression de retourner des années en arrière... de retourner dans ma 5ieme année d'étude à Poudlard...

Il n'était pas riche, il n'était pas à Serpentard, il n'était pas issu d'une noble famille mais il me plaisait...

La première fois que je l'ai remarqué, c'était à King Cross. Il montait dans le train, son père l'aidant à porter ses lourdes valises. Oh, bien sûr je l'avais déjà vu au détour d'un couloir ou dans le grand parc, le plus souvent avec mon cousin, mais jamais je ne l'avais regardé comme cette matinée là. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une étrange lueur dorée.  
Je suis montée dans le Poudlard Express à sa suite...

Ce n'est que des mois plus tard que nous avons échangé quelques mots. Madame Pince m'avait donnée une retenue car j'avais laissé tomber un livre à terre -à cause de Bellatrix naturellement, elle avait caché une gigantesque araignée dans mon sac. Lui et ses amis avaient été aussi mis en colle par leur directrice de maison.  
Rusard nous avait séparé en deux groupes : mon cousin et Potter ensemble, moi et Remus. Nous devions récurer une salle de classe où Peeves avait versé de la bile de tatou. Dans un calme total, nous frottions le sol mais bientôt une douleur transperça ma main. J'ai poussé un cris, Remus s'est approché, a pris ma main, une épine s'y était plantée.  
Avec d'extrêmes précautions, il me la retira. J'ai à peine réussit à esquisser un sourire en guise de remerciement, l'on m'avait appris à me tenir hautaine en toute circonstance. Au fils des ans, cela s'était ancré en moi et ne faire ne serais-ce qu'un seul geste aimable envers quelqu'un non issue d'une noble famille me semblait insurmontable.  
Nous avons repris notre corvée, sans mot dire.

Les jours suivants, je fis tout mon possible pour le revoir, je ne sais pourquoi quelque chose m'attirait chez ce jeune homme. Etait-ce le calme émanant de lui? Etait-ce son regard fuyant? Je l'ignore encore.  
Il était toujours entouré de ses amis sauf quand il allait à la bibliothèque. C'est donc là-bas que je me suis décidée à l'aborder. Prétextant avoir oublié mon encre noire dans mon dortoir, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais emprunter la sienne. Nous avons parlé, de tout et de rien, il semblait surpris qu'une jeune Serpentard vienne ainsi le voir. A vrai dire, je me surprenais moi-même aussi. Il était à Gryffondor, il n'était apparemment pas d'une lignée de sang-pur et sa tenue était tout ce qu'il y a de plus miteuse, mais à toutes ses raisons, mon coeur semblait prendre le dessus.  
Près de lui, dans cette bibliothèque, je me sentais bien, appréciant son humour, ses remarques...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lucius rentra, visiblement fatigué. Il alla s'allonger sur le lit.  
J'ai refermé la boite avant d'aller me blottir près de lui.

* * *

_Tourne, tourne, tourne, belle princesse  
Tourne, tourne, en sens inverse  
Et dans les bras de ce sorcier  
Reçoit tendrement un baiser_

La boite s'ouvrit. Tout était calme dans le manoir. Drago était à Poudlard et la majorité des mangemorts sortis.

Mes mains saisirent le petit bracelet d'argent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser couler une larme sur ma joue. Ce bracelet...  
J'ai pris les lettres, et doucement en ai ôté le cordon les retenant. Avec tout autant d'attention, j'ai déplié celle du dessus du paquet.  
_  
Narcissa,_

_Tu ne peux imaginer à quelle point ta lettre m'a surpris.  
Pour te répondre, cela ne m'étonne pas de Sirius de t'avoir parlé ainsi alors que tu demandais de mes nouvelles. Il n'a pas du comprendre, tout comme je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu le fais.  
Sache que je vais mieux, je suis toujours sur le lit de l'infirmerie, certes, mais je suis moins malade que hier, d'ailleurs, ce soir, je devrais retourner dans ma salle comune._

_Remus Lupin.  
_  
Un sourire parcouru mes lèvres, j'ai relut les mots une seconde fois, puis une troisième avant de me replonger, des années plus tard, dans les lettres suivantes.

_  
Narcissa,_

_Tu dis ne pas comprendre toi non plus? C'est tout de même toi qui m'a écrit cette lettre.  
Tu dis que tu aimerais mieux me connaitre? Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois de celle qui puisse apprécier ma compagnie._

_Remus Lupin._

l l

l

_ Bonjour Narcissa,_

_A chaque jour, sa nouvelle lettre l'on dirait...  
Il est vrai que je ne te connais pas et que je n'aurais peut-être pas du te juger. Je vois simplement que tu es une jeune fille de Serpentard, j'entends que la passion du sang-pur anime tes veines.  
Mais ce faire une opinion sur des on-dit n'est pas très honnête alors pour répondre à ta demande, c'est d'accord._

_Remus Lupin._

l l

l

_ Chère Narcissa,_

_Je viens tout juste de rentrer dans mon dortoir. Les autres se sont déjà endormis alors j'en profite pour t'écrire loin de leurs regards indiscrets.  
J'ai passé une superbe soirée en ta compagnie. Vu ce que me disais Sirius sur toi, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être si sensible, si douce. Remarque, je ne pensais pas non plus que Bellatrix avait pu maquiller Regulus tandis qu'il dormait! Tu m'auras bien fait rire ce soir et sache que sont rares les personnes qui y arrivent..._

_On aura tout de même bien fait courir Rusard ! Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas rattraper!  
J'aurais grand plaisir à te parler d'avantage.  
Amicalement.  
Remus._

l l

l

_Mais non je ne suis pas un vieux sorcier aigri! C'est simplement que j'ai parfois du mal à me défaire de certaines choses négatives._

_Pourquoi Sirius et James m'appellent-ils Lunard? Eh bien, c'est en raison d'une petite histoire entre nous, histoire qui ne te regarde nullement._

_Remus._

l l

l

_ Bonjour Narcissa,_

_Ainsi tu veux percer mes secrets... il va falloir que je fasse attention alors.  
Pour ce qui est de Bellatrix, je n'ai pas le plaisir de savoir ce que cela fait de se faire embêter par une soeur. A mon humble avis, tu devrais ignorer ses sarcasmes. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je trouve ton attitude bien enviable à la sienne, pas que je souhaite défendre Rogue, loin de là! Seulement, c'est digne de ton cousin de cacher des botrucs dans le lit de Servillus, et c'est digne de Lily de prendre sa défence. Je préfère te savoir avec la justesse de Lily qu'avec les coups bas de Sirius._

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée.  
Remus._

l l

l

_Narcissa,_

_Non je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily! Quelle idée! Je le serais, je te signale que James m'aurait déjà tué pour lui éviter un rival!  
Oui Lily est très douce et très douée mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as à la jalouser, tu as tes qualités, elle a les siennes.  
Demain, j'ai un contrôle en Etudes des Runes, j'espère que tout se passera au mieux, c'est une matière très intéressante mais assez difficile. L'as-tu suivit?_

_Remus.  
ps : j'ai été très étonnée de te voir appeler "Lily" par son prénom et non sang-de-bourbe comme l'aurais fait ta soeur par exemple. Tu es pleine de bonnes surprises.  
pps : cela m'a fait plaisir d'échanger quelques mots avec toi, ce matin, avant mon cours de botanique._

l l

l

_Chère Narcissa,_

_Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir répondu plutôt. Vois-tu j'étais malade._

_Pour ce qui est de Lily, c'est très aimable à toi de ne point vouloir me froisser, il n'en reste pas moins que les espoirs que j'avais de ne pas te savoir obnubiler par la pureté de sang, ce sont effondrés. Sache que mon sang est loin d'être "pur"... Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, l'on s'échange des lettres et que j'ai le sang "impur" ne semble en rien gêner nos discutions, ne penses-tu pas que ça soit le signe que sang pur ou sang impur n'a pas d'importance?_

_Remus.  
ps : mon contrôle s'est bien passé._

l l

l

_Pourquoi cela serait-il différent pour moi? Que me vaudrait cette honneur? Si tu me connaitrais mieux, tu serais que si mon cas est différent de Lily, ce ne sont que pour de très mauvaises choses._

_C'est d'accord pour samedi à Près-Au-Lard, mais je ne pourrais rester longtemps en ta compagnie._

_Remus._

l l

l

_Bonsoir Narcissa!_

_Si tu savais! Je viens de me faire disputer par James car je l'avais oublié! Le temps est passé tellement vite cet après-midi! (et puis entre nous, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a besoin de moi pour s'entrainer au quidditch)  
Je n'avais jamais été dans cette petite boutique de livres et à mon avis, j'y retournerais souvent, elle a nettement plus de charmes que Fleury&Boots. Merci à toi de me l'avoir fait découvrir.  
J'espère que de ton coté Bellatrix ne t'as pas trop rouspétée. C'est vraiment bête qu'elle nous ai vu ensemble. Dans le même temps, on ne faisait que se promener... mais bien sûr, elle préfèrerait te voir en compagnie de Rosier ou Malefoy plutôt qu'en la mienne. Pourquoi préférer la mienne?_

_Bonne soirée  
Remus._

l l

l

_Bonjour Narcissa,_

_Ma question de ma dernière lettre n'en était pas vraiment une mais tu y as répondu et ce que tu m'as dit m'a grandement touché.  
Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un d'une grande gentillesse pour peu que l'on aille voir plus loin que les apparences premières.  
Voudrais-tu que l'on se voit ce soir, après les cours? Répond moi vite._

_Remus._

l l

l

_ Ma très chère Narcissa,_

_Je suis vraiment confus mais le week-end prochain je ne peux accepter. J'aimerais pouvoir te donner une raison valable et cela me fend le coeur de ne pouvoir le faire.  
Si tu es libre l'après-midi du mercredi de la semaine prochaine, peut-être pourrions nous en profiter pour ce voir?  
James à un entrainement de Quidditch, Peter restera avec lui tandis que Sirius à trois heures de colles... Ainsi, nous serions tranquille, juste toi et moi, sans se poser plus de questions, comme tu le souhaites.  
Je t'aime._

_Remus._

J'ai reposé la lettre, il n'en resté qu'une. Une écrite bien après...  
Entre temps, nous avions stopper de notre correspondance, préférant se fixer des rendez-vous, se saluant discrètement entre deux cours, loin des regards des autres élèves.  
Qu'auraient-ils pu comprendre aux sentiments s'étant placés entre lui et moi? Même nous, nous ne savions pas.  
Son blason rouge, le mien vert semblaient parfois nous rappeler qu'il était les pétales de la rose et que j'en étais les épines. Lui si généreux envers chaque être, moi si austère... Nous restions là, tous les deux, dans des couloirs désertés ou à l'orée de la forêt interdite, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre, n'abordant jamais ce qui aurait pu être sujets de discorde, préférant rire de tout et de rien, préférant juste être "là", sans plus de questions.  
Il m'apportait la douceur, je lui apportais la coquetterie. Quel curieux échange... Je revois encore la délicatesse de ses gestes, comme si mon corps était fait de cristal, je ressens son regard affectueux et toutes ses petites attentions.

Cependant, dans une école aussi vaste que Poudlard, les choses ne restent pas secrètes bien longtemps... Ma soeur sembla remarquer que je passais beaucoup de temps avec le jeune Gryffondor. De son coté, mon cousin sembla faire la même constatation.  
Bella me prenait souvent à part, me posant toutes sortes de questions : où étais-je? avec qui? Bientôt elle se mit à me surveiller, il me devint très difficile de rester seule, si ce n'était pas elle qui était avec moi, c'était son p'tit boursoufflet de Rodolphus. De son coté, Remus avait le même problème, Sirius et James ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Les moments pour nous voir devinrent de plus en plus rares et de plus en plus catastrophique.  
Bellatrix me racontait toutes sortes de rumeurs sur "les amis de Sirius" et il est semblé que mon cousin ne cesse de raconter à Remus mon obsession pour la pureté du sang. Bientôt, à chacun de nos rendez-vous, les calmes discutions faisaient place à de violentes querelles et nous avons finalement décidé de stopper notre idylle au début du mois de mai.

Mon regard alla une nouvelle fois sur le bracelet. Je le pris entre mes doigts, des lunes et des fleurs y étaient gravées. Une nouvelle larme se mit doucement à couler le long de ma joue.

* * *

C'était la fin des Aspics, le dernier jour à passer dans Poudlard en somme. Ma valise était prête, je regardais autour de moi, gravant dans ma mémoire les moindres détails de cette école qui avait recouvert 7 années de ma vie. Dans quelques heures, je serais de retour dans cette froide maison et ne rêverais probablement jamais ce miroir incrusté d'émeraudes, ni ce tableau champêtre dont les chants des oiseaux nous réveillant le matin m'avait rapidement agacée.  
Un hiboux vint se poser près de moi. J'en ai décroché son colis. Aussitôt j'y reconnu l'écriture appliquée de Remus. Il y avait une lettre et un petit bracelet d'argent.  
_  
Parce que malgré tout, tu resteras ma plus belle rencontre de Poudlard.  
Remus._


End file.
